Beneath This Cloudless Sky
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: Everything is over. It's been over, they've gone their separate ways. It's time to move on - but maybe this is a time to reflect on how you got here, Fay.


California was always sunny, especially in the summer months. The breeze will tangle through your hair, the warmth will warm your skin, and the sand will slide between your fingers as your hand grazes through it.

It had been two years. In that time, absolutely everything had changed. Following the final battle, everyone had gone their separate ways - they had to, as not to break the balance of the worlds any further than they already had. Syaoran and Sakura had made their way back to the Kingdom of Clow to begin anew. Kurogane wasted no time going back to Nihon, his Japan. The ninja had grown into a stronger, more mature person. He'd been ready to return to serve Tomoyo-hime using everything he'd learned on their journey.

And then there was Fay. He didn't have a home to return to. Valeria was no more, and Celes had also fallen.

* * *

"There isn't much I can do but give you a suggestion."

"Any you have would be appreciated." His eyes lit up a bit at the suggestion, though a smile wasn't something that he could bring to his face. It was evident the dark haired woman was close to her end. Her hair was unkempt, and her eyes no longer held the vibrant life they once did. The strong, regal voice had faded into that of a woman who'd fallen ill, but even still, it was apparent she was going to use the last of her life force to share her wisdom.

"There's a world similar to this. However, there are very few that can harness the power that you do. " The blonde nodded his head. It sounded like something that would suffice just fine. "Of course, there is a price for the information."

"Yuuko-san, I wouldn't expect any less from you." His lips curved into a mild smile as the Dimensional Witch offered the terms of his wish.

* * *

The witch hadn't lied. The world was very much so like that of where she was. The countries, the technology, everything, save for the supernatural beings and occurrences. Things of that variety were only of legend. They were found in works of fiction, though the abilities he'd encountered were all that of a Japanese comic. When Fay had arrived in this world, he found himself in the equivalent of Japan. Of course, it didn't suit the wizard very well. Japanese wasn't a language he understood. He'd found a couple of places in his travels that resembled the languages he'd known. Russia's alphabet reminded him very much of his own; though in spoken word, English came much easier to him.

Maybe that's why he'd made his way to California. Or perhaps it was because of the warm weather, or maybe even because he blended it well with the plethora of tall blondes. Fay had found himself working in a small, beachfront coffee shop. On a daily basis, he'd see a new group of girls, staring in awe at him. He never quite understood it, but in classic fashion, he'd close his eyes and offer a warm smile.

It seemed those girls were always the ones to ask his name.

* * *

"Excuse me..."

"Ah, can I help you with something?" Fay let out a small grin at the girl. He really had been getting used to the question, but each time, he acted as if it was something new.

"O-oh! It's nothing too important. But I noticed you didn't have a nametag on. How am I supposed to tell your manager how helpful you are if I don't know your name?"

"I suppose you're right. It would be hard to differentiate me from all the other tall, blonde gentlemen working here, hm?" He paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side slightly with a smile. "My name is Fay."

For a moment, the girl stood, staring at him in total disbelief. Her golden-tanned skin looked white a sheet for just a moment before she let out one of the biggest grins that Fay had seen in years. She hadn't said another word to him, but instead ran to a nearby table. It was obvious she was trying to be discreet, but her excitement far outweighed her ability to do so. "It iis/i is name! I can't believe it!"

He still never understood it. He didn't really mind it at all. It seemed to happen often enough, but as long as they weren't complaining, he didn't mind.

* * *

Fay always wished they could see these things. He wanted to share the large terrycloth blanket with those he'd spent his days traveling with. They would have loved to watch the sun set over the horizon, to feel the warmth around them. His eyes closed, and he could see the image before him. Sakura would grab Syaoran's wrist, pulling him into the shallow waters of the Pacific Ocean. Fay would prop himself up with elbows, watching a laugh. Kurogane would sit on the towel, arms crossed and eyes closed while he complained that he hated having the sand get all over him. In clothes, his hair and shoes. Of course, the culprit of it being in hair was Mokona, jumping up onto his head whilst begging him to help make a sandcastle.

"No. I'm not making a sandcastle. I hate the beach." He'd say it with a groan, opening his eyes only slightly enough to glare at his surroundings.

"Don't be such a grump, Kuro-pii! It would be fun to build a sandcastle!" Fay found himself antagonizing the ninja, as per usual. After all, that was the normal order of things, wasn't it?

However, when Fay's eyes opened, he found himself alone once more. The children playing in the water were strangers, and there was nobody begrudgingly sharing the terrycloth towel that lined the sand with him.

Part of him had believed that this was what he wanted. It was the first time in his life he'd experienced true freedom. This was supposed to be gratifying, wasn't it? But how satisfying was it when you didn't spend it with the people you cared about? California - actually, the entirety of this world, was lonely. There were people who cared for each other, there were families, and those who had found love. Ultimately though, everyone was on their guard. They kept their distance, they avoided love and friendship - they didn't allow themselves to fully feel.

In fact, they were much like him not so long ago.

But now? He wished to feel those things. And it was likely that he never would here. The mage felt himself leaning back as the stars began to take their places in the cloudless sky. It was times like these he wanted nothing more than for it to rain. For California to feel what he felt. To not have a mask of the warmth that was missing elsewhere.

Some things weren't meant to happen. He propped himself up, gazing out for a moment at the sea. He'd pulled himself away from it before he could experience that warmth.

Fay stood. It was time to leave. The memories were just those - memories. He had a life to lead that lacked that warmth. He would have to find a new sun to shine for him. He would let those feathers fly away, maybe one day, someone would chase them for him. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he began to walk away.

_Pat, pat, pat._

Moisture.

Rain falling from the summer sky of California.

How... unusual.

"Perhaps a fitting beginning to a fresh start." He mumbled to himself. Fay lifted his head, looking at the newly formed clouds and feeling the cold rain his skin, drenching his hair and clothes.

"No. It means time to stop running."

...That voice. Gruff. Straightforward. And... behind him? The blonde turned to see three figures standing. A girl, a boy, and a tall man. Was this another illusion? Was this wishful thinking?

It wasn't.

They were really there for him. Two long years later, and they had come to find him. Of course, they would show on the one rainy day. When he was ready to let go. The figured moved closer, and it began to feel real.

"It's good to see that you're okay, Fay-san."

Family. This was his family. It didn't matter that they had split up. It didn't matter how long they were apart. They'd been through so much. They were important to one another, and no matter what, they were family.

His eyes lit up, and he moved closer to the small group, prepared to walk away with them.

Family couldn't just be forgotten like a feather in the wind, or warmth when the sun sets. They are every season, they're a piece of one another. A small smile escaped the mage's lips.

For the first time, California felt like home.


End file.
